Currently, conventional design of pixels in a display device is a RGB (red, green, and blue) design or a RGBW (red, green, blue, and white) design. In the RGB design, three sub-pixels are combined into a pixel for displaying, and in the RGBW design, four sub-pixels are combined into a pixel for displaying. In above designs, a physical resolution of a display device is an actual resolution. However, with the increase of user's requirement on feeling of the display device, the manufacturer has to continuously increase the pixels per inch (PPI) of the display device to meet this requirement, and thus there is a great challenge in designing and manufacturing process. When the manufacturing process has reached a limit, other technologies are needed to increase the human visual resolution, and thus a virtual driving technology emerges in the display industry.
Regarding the solution of combining three sub-pixels into a pixel unit for displaying in the prior art, as a pixel unit is composed of three sub-pixels, when a certain number of such pixels are used to display, too many sub-pixels are needed, thus resulting in a complicated manufacturing process and a high defective rate of product.